walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Season 3 (Video Game)
Season 3, retitled The Walking Dead: Season Three and The Walking Dead: The Telltale Series - A New Frontier, is the third set of episodes for Telltale Games' The Walking Dead and the successor of Season Two and Season One. The third season was confirmed by Telltale Games on July 26, 2014 during Skybound Entertainment's panel at San Diego Comic-Con 2014.@Skybound - Twitter (July 26, 2014)Skybound Entertainment Panel at SDCC 2014 - YouTube (July 27, 2014) The first two installments were released on December 19, 2016.@telltalegames - Twitter (November 22, 2016) The game will factor in choices made in previous games. For players who played the previous games on a previous console generation, they will need to download a patch on that console, and upload their save via a Telltale account.The Walking Dead: A New Frontier Skips Xbox 360/PS3 - GameSpot (December 15, 2016) Synopsis When family is all you have left…how far will you go to protect it? After society was ripped apart by undead hands, pockets of civilization emerge from the chaos. But at what cost? Can the living be trusted on this new frontier? As Javier, a young man determined to find the family taken from him, you meet a young girl who has experienced her own unimaginable loss. Her name is Clementine, and your fates are bound together in a story where every choice you make could be your last. Episodes Cast Season 3 (Video Game)/Starring|Starring Season 3 (Video Game)/Also Starring|Also Starring Deaths *Salvador García (Alive and Zombified, Flashback) *Mrs. García (Alive, Flashback, Off-Screen) *Hector García (Flashback, Off-Screen) *Eli *Kenny (Determinant) *Jane (Alive and Zombified, Determinant) *Jane's Unborn Child (Flashback, Determinant) *Edith (Flashback, Determinant) *Mariana García *Francine *Conrad (Determinant) *Drew (Alive, Confirmed Fate; Zombified, Flashback) *Chris (Zombified) *Max (Determinant) *Badger *Lonnie (Determinant, Off-Screen) *Paul Lingard (Determinant) *Joan (Determinant) *Clinton Barnes (Determinant) *Ida (Confirmed Fate) *Rufus (Alive; Zombified, Determinant) *New Frontier Guard *Ava *Tripp *David García (Determinant) *Gabriel García (Determinant) *Kate García (Alive and Zombified, Determinant) *Many unnamed members of Wellington *Many unnamed survivors of Prescott *A few members of the Kingdom (Confirmed Fate) *Many unnamed members of the New Frontier *Numerous counts of zombies In-Game Statistics :For the complete in-game stats, see Video Game Statistics. "Ties That Bind - Part 1" Did you stay the night at the junkyard? *'54.3%' of players chose to stay the night at the junkyard. *45.7% of players chose to head back out on the road. Did you shoot the driver or let him go? *'53%' of players chose to let the driver go. *47% of players chose to shoot the driver. What was the aftermath of the shooting? *'93.9%' of players got locked up. *6.1% of players were allowed to roam free. Who brought you to the junkyard? *48.5'%' of players went with Tripp to the Junkyard. *'51.5%' of players went with Eleanor to the Junkyard. Did you escape with your family or stay with Clementine? *'83.6%' of players stayed with Clementine. *16.4% of players escaped with your family. "Ties That Bind - Part 2" How did you deal with Kate and David's argument? *'57.6%' of players told David that Kate wanted to leave him. *42.4% of players stayed out of the argument. How did you handle the New Frontier at the gates of Prescott? *'53.9%' of players opened fire. *44.1% of players surrendered. *2% of players tried to negotiate. Did you trust Jesus? *'82.1%' of players took him at his word. *17.9% of players tied his hands together. How did you deal with Conrad's threat to Clementine? *'86.3%' of players killed Conrad. *13.7% of players agreed to Conrad's plan. How did you get into Richmond? *'93.9%' of players capitulated to Max's demands. *6.1% of players refused to disarm themselves. "Above The Law" Did you honor your brother's request? * 60.3% of players demanded justice for Mariana's murder. * 39.7% of players kept Mariana's murder to yourself. Did you try to save AJ? * 77.5% of players injected AJ with the medicine. * 22.5% of players didn't risk using the medicine. How did Badger die? * 66.7% of players destroyed Badger's skull. * 3.5% of players killed Badger quickly. * 23.7% of players let Badger turn. * 6.1% of players let someone else kill Badger. Did you accept Max's offer? * 67.7% of players brought Max back with you. * 32.3% of players killed Max. Who did you side with in the end? * 50.5% of players stuck to David's plan. * 49.5% of players chose to leave with Kate. "Thicker Than Water" Did you promise that you would help Kate with the family if David left? * 93.8% of players promised you'd help Kate. * 6.2% of players How did you respond to Dr. Lingard's request? * 50% of players assisted in Lingard's suicide. * 48.7% of players refused to kill Lingard. * 1.3% of players let Clementine decide Lingard's fate. Did you tell Kate that you have feelings for her? * 82.3% of players told Kate you shared her feelings. * 17.7% of players Who did you try to save at the execution? * 52.6% of players tried to save Ava. * 47.4% of players tried to save Tripp. Did you shoot Joan or take Clint's deal? * 54.8% of players chose to shoot Joan. * 45.2% of players accepted Clint's deal. "From The Gallows" Did you stand with David on the ledge? * 93.1% '''of players stepped up to help David. * 6.9% of players didn't step up. '''What did you say to David about Kate? * 54.8% '''of players confessed their love for Kate. * 28.9% of players came clean about their relationship with Kate. * 15% of players denied having a relationship with Kate, but David didn't believe them. * 1.6% of players said nothing. '''Did you fight David back? * 61.6% '''of players showed their love for David even as he took his anger out on them. * 38.4% of players chose to fight back. '''Did you go after Gabe or with Kate? * 59.6% '''of players went with Kate and sealed the Richmond breach. * 40.4% of players chose to go after Gabe. '''Did Clementine come along with you? * After the fight with David, Clementine followed her own plan, splitting up with '52.1% '''of players. * 47.9% of players had Clementine follow them. Setting(s) The game first starts in Baltimore, Maryland, where Javier García’s family’s home is located. After the family, who was mourning the death of Salvador García, find out he turned and after biting his wife, they leave the house to transport Mrs. García to a hospital. Soon afterwards, Javier, Kate, Gabe, and Mariana reside in the family home as seen in a flashback in ”Above The Law” until they decide to leave after waiting too long for David, Javier’s brother, to return. Years later, they are in Virginia as they are traveling in their van. After a incident at a junkyard they stopped at for supplies which resulted in the end of Mariana’s life, Javier and his family along with a girl named Clementine go to Prescott, where they stay for a while until a rival group called the New Frontier, the people who ambushed the family at the junkyard, storm the settlement, where the main survivors flee. Soon, they plan to head to Richmond, where soon, they learn that the New Frontier is based in Richmond. The rest of the episodes are either in or near Richmond in Virginia. Soon after the final episode, Clementine leaves Richmond to find AJ at the McCaroll Ranch somewhere in Virginia. Videos Official Trailers Telltale's The Walking Dead Season 3 Reveal Trailer - E3 2016|Reveal Trailer 'The Walking Dead A New Frontier' Extended First Look|Extended First Look 'The Walking Dead The Telltale Series - A New Frontier' Launch Trailer|Launch Trailer The Walking Dead A New Frontier - Ep 3 Above the Law - Official Trailer|"Above the Law" Trailer The Walking Dead A New Frontier - Ep 4 Thicker Than Water - Official Trailer|"Thicker Than Water" Trailer The Walking Dead A New Frontier - Season Finale - Official Trailer|"From the Gallows" Trailer Interviews SDCC 2014 Skybound Entertainment Panel ft. Norman Reedus|SDCC 2014 Skybound Panel Screenshots TTG S3 Pre-Release 1.jpg TTG S3 Pre-Release 2.jpg TTG S3 Pre-Release 3.jpg IMG_0570.JPG TWDTS3.jpg X2ebC48.jpg 15542396 10154154191433597 4379393163532592829 n.jpg Cz0wyKwUUAE0yhp.jpg 15622058 10154154191273597 7335032544586775242 n.jpg Cz0wyKwUkAABEZQ.jpg Bz5Psbg.jpg Ss+(2016-12-16+at+10.19.31).jpg 15622389_10154154191258597_8758737679688546970_n.jpg WVLSMs6.jpg Achievements/Trophies :''For all obtainable achievements and trophies, see Achievements. *A New Frontier: Completed The Walking Dead: A New Frontier (Platinum) *Family Road Trip: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 1 (Bronze) *Unexpected Guests: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 1 (Bronze) *In Her Charge: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 1 (Bronze) *Deal Gone Bad: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 1 (Silver) *A Hard Goodbye: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 1 (Silver) *To the Rescue: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 1 (Gold) *Bloody Business: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 2 (Bronze) *Enemy at the Gates: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 2 (Bronze) *On the Road Again: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 2 (Bronze) *Breaking Through: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 2 (Silver) *Rough Justice: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 2 (Silver) *In the City: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 2 (Gold) *Southern Hospitality: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 3 (Bronze) *Building for Tomorrow: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 3 (Bronze) *Shots Fired: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 3 (Bronze) *Divine Intervention: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 3 (Silver) *Crime and Punishment: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 3 (Silver) *Close to the Edge: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 3 (Gold) *Faces in the Crowd: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 4 (Bronze) *Across the Water: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 4 (Bronze) *Prayers for the Dead: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 4 (Bronze) *Blood for Blood: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 4 (Silver) *Smoke and Fire: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 4 (Silver) *The Price of Justice: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 4 (Gold) *Sole Survivors: Completed Chapter 1 of Episode 5 (Bronze) *Promises and Lies: Completed Chapter 2 of Episode 5 (Bronze) *Family Values: Completed Chapter 3 of Episode 5 (Bronze) *Dark Victory: Completed Chapter 4 of Episode 5 (Silver) *Second Chances: Completed Chapter 5 of Episode 5 (Silver) *The Dawn Breaks: Completed Chapter 6 of Episode 5 (Gold) Trivia *During the Playing Dead interview of the finale of The Walking Dead: Season Two, Sean Ainsworth and Dennis Lenart stated that the third season is going to feature a "new angle" from the story."No Going Back" Spoilercast - YouTube (Aug 31, 2014) *This season was originally announced to be released in November 2016, but was later postponed for December 20th. *Prior to release, Job Stauffer hinted that some Comic Series characters will appear in Season 3. Telltale's Walking Dead Season 3: The Comic & Past Season Connections - IGN Access - Youtube (Jun 13, 2016) **The character this refers to is Paul Monroe. *This is the first season to have two playable characters as opposed to one, as seen in Season One and Season Two. **This feature was previously used in other Telltale games, such as Tales from the Borderlands, Jurassic Park, and Game of Thrones among others. *This game introduces a new feature that allows the player to move faster at select times while holding down another button. *None of the quick-time events in this game require the prompted button or action to be completed; any button or action will perform the intended sequence. *Unlike previous games, this season has no preview for the next episode and no option to replay certain chapters. *The recreate story option before playing the game confirms Victor's fate. *This is the only season where Lee does not appear at all. (dream or flashbacks) *Originally, a 6th episode/DLC was planned for this season and would reveal how Clementine eventually found A.J., as well as the events that occurred at the McCarroll Ranch. However the idea for this episode was scrapped. **However, the episode "Take Us Back" uses the flashback of how Clementine found A.J. References Category:Episodes Category:Seasons Category:Season 3 (Video Game) Category:Video Game Seasons Category:The Walking Dead Category:Video Game Category:Video Game Episodes